primafandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 3
Core Narrative #3 TITLE: '''Dam Square '''CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: '''Grande Success '''LOGLINE: '''A secret agent from area 51 is sent out on an undercover mission to Amsterdam to tell a young girl who her father is, and that she is a chosen one that can help change what has happened to the world. '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: '''In a truthful society, Amsterdam has everything. Yet, secrets lie among a mother and daughter when she doesn't know who her real father is. Young Julia begins to notice someone who is following her and her mom around Amsterdam. From Field trips to a day out at Dam Square. One day Daniel makes his presence completely known and visits Julia and Emma at home. He tells her that her dad wanted Julia to have this when she got of a certain age. Something that he had stumbled upon when he first started at area 51. the item was in a box so not even Daniel knew what it was. it was a necklace that appeared normal, but at a certain point is allowed Julia to unlock a certain power that could change her life forever, and the lives of everyone fighting against the titans and gods. '''Act 1: '''The main character Julia is a senior high school student, that wasn't the most popular kid in school, but she managed to get by. she is a very bright kid, who has the things she needs to survive. This first act consists of Julia and her mother's daily life, how they are able to live with the madness going on in the world. '''Act 2: '''The antagonist ( Daniel Van Dijk) appears in this act where he is beginning to make himself more noticeable as Julia begins to grow older. he tries to appear as a father figure but she is weirded out by this. in this Act, we find out that Daniel is part of secret agency - Area 51- He was sent to Amsterdam after the incident. He was sent to find Emma, to tell her about Damian. '''Act 3: '''In this Final act, we listen to a recording of what happened at Area 51 when Pandora's Box was opened from a file that was left on Damian's phone, not knowing if he was going to die or not, but it had to reach Emma to tell her about who her father really was, and what was about to happen to her. '''GENRE: '''Love Drama '''PROTAGONIST: '''Julia De Jong '''ANTAGONIST: '''Daniel Van Dijk- His role is to keep an eye on Julia as she grew up until she was ready. '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/DESCRIPTIONS: # Julia De Jong - Advocate for doing whats right and always felt like there was something more to her life than what really is. # Lisa De Jong - Mother of Julia, she is always looking out for the best interest of Julia, doesn't want her to get hurt. # Emma De Vries - Neighbor of Julia and Lisa. Very annoying and nosy. always snooping where she shouldn't. # Daniel Van Dijk - Secret agent from Area 51 # Damian Green - Area 51 worker PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): # Amsterdam, Netherlands ( Autonomous city) # Red Light District # Dam Square # Van Goh Museum # Area 51 ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''We learn in this narrative that Julia De Jong is Damian Green's daughter, she ends up getting a power which allows her to connect and communicate with the Gods. '''TARGET MARKET: '''Young Females 18-28 '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''Young Females 13-25 media habits consist of Streaming via Youtube, Spotify, Apple Music, Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, Online magazines. '''MEDIUM: Podcast WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It works in this medium because there is a rising popularity in Podcast series that tell a story. being able to tune in once a week, it allows our fans to be engaged and something to look forward to. '''PLATFORM: '''Spotify & Apple Music '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''These platforms are 2 of the biggest companies out there that you can stream podcasts.